


Falling For Me

by Splashy



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, basically what happened after the kiss, ep 7 spoilers, just fluff, that's all it is, this anime has taken over my life, this is really short sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 13:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8625583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashy/pseuds/Splashy
Summary: These two are gay





	

**Author's Note:**

> This anime has taken over my life I just hAD to write fanfiction. Gotta do something to deal with these feelings, y'know? These two are just so cuTE and it's caNON and--
> 
> This is just a little thing I whipped up. It's not much, but...it's something cx

"Victor!" Yuuri ran as best he could on the ice, desperate to get to him as soon as possible. "I did great, right?" His heart beat quickly in his chest, and it only began to beat faster when he caught Victor's eyes.

And then, next thing he knew, Victor was there, right in front of him, lips right above his. His eyes widened as Victor's closed, and he was vaguely aware of an arm around him, a hand holding the back of his head. Their lips touched, and time seemed to stop. And then he landed on the ice, his coach on top of him, his hand protecting the back of his head. His arms went around Victor's. He then lifted his head and looked down at Yuuri, a soft smile on his face.

"This was the only thing I could think of to surprise you more than you've surprised me." The way Victor looked at him seemed to tug at his heart, and he smiled back.

"Really?" Victor leaned a bit farther down, and Yuuri found himself wanting to kiss him again. But perhaps when there weren't so many people... "Uh, Victor? We should probably get up now." Victor hummed before getting up. He held out his hand for Yuuri to take. He did, and Victor pulled him up. Yuuri took a step before slipping on the ice and falling right into Victor.

"Falling for me, are we?" Victor grinned at him, and Yuuri felt his face heat up. He was about to protest when Victor leaned over and gave a chaste kiss before helping him out of the ice rink.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short welp. Maybe I'll make something longer aha-- I just wanted to get something done...and it ended up not even being 300 words rip


End file.
